


Training Room Talk

by Orcinus234



Series: Adventures of the Great Knight Nino [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Guard Nino, Kid Adrien, Prince Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcinus234/pseuds/Orcinus234
Summary: Adrien wants to know a bit more about true love, so he asks Nino, even if the guard is a little busy.





	Training Room Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien is 10 and Nino is 16

_31… 32… 33…_

“Do you have someone you like, Nino?”

Nino pauses for a moment, but resumes his push-ups before the Prince notices his hesitation.

“Well, I like a lot of people your highness. I do think of myself as a sociable person.”

_38…_

Prince Adrien scoffs.

_39… 40… 41… 42…_

“I mean romantically.”

_44… 45… 46… 47… 48… 49…_

"50," says Nino.

Nino lifts his left arm out from underneath him and folds it behind his back. The Prince, who is sitting cross legged on his guard’s back. He takes the guards left arm and holds it to his back.

_1… 2…3…_

“You’re avoiding the question. I want an answer.”

“I don’t have any one that I hold to my heart like that… so no, I don’t have any one that I like romantically.”

_12… 13… 14…_

The Prince sighs and his grip on Nino’s wrist slightly loosens.

_17… 18…_

The Prince takes in a deep breath, and Nino knows that he’s about to speak, so he speaks before the Prince can say what the guard knows he’s going to say.

“It’s not because of you that I haven’t found someone, I just haven’t been looking, I guess.”

_25… 26… 27… 28… 29… 30…_

“That’s not what I was going to ask,” it came out as a mumble, but because of how close he is – still on Nino’s back while he does push-ups – and because of the training room’s slight echo, Nino hears it. Nino lets an amused huff escape his mouth.

_36… 37… 38… 39…_

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, my Prince.”

The Prince’s grip tightens as a warning. Nino ignores it.

_43… 44… 45… 46… 47… 48… 49…_

“50,” Nino huffs slightly out of breath.

Nino tugs his left wrist out of the Prince’ grip, which opened to make it easier for Nino. When his left hand was flat against the floor again, he raised his right arm and folded it behind his back. The Prince, being the “helpful” boy that he is, holds the wrist in place.

_1… 2…_

“How are you still able to count if you keep talking to me?”

_6… 7… 8… 9…_

“I think…”

_11… 12... 13…_

“I picked it up from my mother. She does it in her kitchen, during serving hours…”

_22… 23…_

“Until it became a habit.”

_26… 27… 28… 29…_

“At least that’s what she told me.”

_33… 34… 35… 36… 37… 38…_

“How does that apply to you though?” Nino can just picture how the Prince tilts his head.

_43… 44…_

“She wanted me to learn how to cook…”

_47… 48… 49…_

“50,” Nino is already pulling his hand away and tilting his body to the side in order to sit down, causing the Prince to wobble and slide off with a light thump on the mat.

“I was bored as a child and she didn’t like it when I spent my time giving the merchants that entered the town the death stare,” Nino leans back on his hands, his biceps twisting, and the midday light that floods in through the window shows the defined dips and glistening sweat more noticeable on his lean muscles.

The Prince looks away, he has admitted before that he is jealous of how much more muscular Nino is, but Adrien doesn’t like push-ups or sit-ups.

“Why did you give merchants the death stare?” The Prince asked, still refusing to look at Nino. There is an undershirt a few feet away for Nino to wear. He doesn’t move to get it.

“Because they were looking at my mother funny.”

“Funny how?” still not looking.

“My mother is very pretty.”

“Well your dad did marry her, so she has to be.”

Nino gives the Prince a little slap to the back of head, which makes him turn to look at his guard surprised, only to blush and glare at him, looking only into his eyes so as not to look at his toned chest.

“My father didn’t marry her because of her looks… or her cooking for that matter.”

The Prince still looks confused.

“Apparently those fairytale stories that I’ve read to you didn’t get the message through.”

“True Love!” was all the Prince said to defend himself.

“And true love does not mean outer beauty or ability to cook. Even if all the drawings in the books depict the girls as beautiful flowers.”

Prince Adrien pouts, turning his face away a little.

“Then why did your dad marry your mother?”

Nino sighs.

“First off, my father didn’t marry my mother, my mother married my father,” the Prince looks at Nino confused. “Yes there is a difference, and second… my mom like my father’s sense of humor, which is why she married him.”

The Prince still looks confused. To spare the young Prince, Nino finally reaches over to retrieve his shirt. Once the cool cloth covers his chest, stomach and shoulders, Nino bends his knees, the souls of his feet flat on the mat. He leans backwards so that his back is on the floor and maneuvers his hands so that they almost hold the back of his head. The Prince finally scoots over and wraps his thin legs and arms around Nino’s calves, his chin resting in the thin gap between Nino’s knee caps. The Prince had taken to following his guard around, just like his guard does for him, so the other knights have become accustomed to seeing the Prince helping his guard with his daily stretches, even when Nino doesn’t need them. The Prince has started forming relationships with the other guards, but they are all still very stiff when they talk to him, so Prince Adrien doesn’t go to them as much.

_1… 2… 3… 4…_

“I still don’t get it,” the Prince pouts.

_7… 8… 9…_

“When you meet a nice girl…”

_12… 13…14… 15…_

“Who makes you feel happy for who you are…”

_20… 21… 22…_

“And you like her for who she is…”

_27… 28… 29… 30… 31… 32…_

“You will get it.”

_34… 35… 36… 37… 38… 39… 40… 41… 42… 43…_

Prince Adrien smiles, a faint pink resting on his cheeks.


End file.
